


Getting to know you

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Meetings, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily told Remus that he was to babysit Harry, but James told Sirius he was to do it. What will happen when two men who have only met on a few occasions are left to look after a small child for the night?</p><p>-</p><p>Or;</p><p>A Jily and Wolfstar muggle AU where Remus and Sirius hardly know each other but are left to look after Harry for a night while James and Lily go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know you

Lily smiled at Remus as she sat down with her cup of tea and a tin of biscuits with the lid off them, "Would you like one, Remus?" She asked and held the tin out in front of him.

Remus looked up from his best friend's young son, whom was sat on his lap, shaking his head at Lily with a smile. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm alright." He answered politely. "Where did you say James was again?"

Lily put the tin down on the table and picked out a digestive between her nimble fingers, "Said he was going out to get something. I couldn't hear him properly though, I was bathing Harry."

Remus nodded, looking down at Harry with a fond smile as they young child looked up at Remus and made grabby hands towards him.

"Thanks for looking after Harry tonight, me and James haven't had a night out for a while."

"Not a problem Lily, more than happy to help."

-

James sat in the drivers seat of the car, head bobbing along to some CD that Sirius had put in when James had picked him up from his house.

"Thanks for looking after Harry tonight, Lily said that Remus couldn't make it or something." James told his best friend.

Sirius shook his head, "Not a problem, Harry is my godson after all."

James pulled into the driveway of his and Lily's home a few minuets later and got out with Sirius.

"James, who's car is that?" Sirius asked, looking at the car that was parked outside of James' house.

James looked at the car with a confused look before he realized. "Shit." He mumbled before leading Sirius into the house.

James walked into the kitchen with Sirius behind him. He smiled at Lily and Remus, mentally slapping himself for not paying attention to what Lily said earlier that morning. She hasn't said Remus couldn't make it, she had said that Remus  _couldn't wait to see Harry._ She was definitely going to kill James. She was always going on about how James didn't listen to what she said and just half listened. And James had just proven her point  _perfectly._

"Oh, Sirius, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, looking at Sirius as James took Harry from Remus' arms and blew raspberries on his little exposed belly.

"Oh, um," Sirius said nervously, realizing that James hadn't listened to Lily, again, and gotten it wrong with who's best friend was suppose to be looking after Harry.

Sirius knew who Remus was - kind of. He knew that he was Lily's best friend since they were younger, Remus having gone off to a different comprehensive but only living around the corner of Lily, meaning that they saw each other on weekends, holidays, and other occasions. Sirius had seen Remus a few times, as well. He only vaguely remembers Remus from Lily and James' wedding, but also remembers him a few times from when the four of them were younger and James would drag Sirius along to meet Lily and she would drag Remus along. Sirius also knew two facts about Remus. One - he was shy. Two - he loved chocolate and books. Sirius had tried to make a bit of small talk with Remus on all the occasions that they had met, but Remus never spoke much. Usually just muttering a few words under his breath because he was simply to shy to make conversation with anyone.

"James, can I talk to you in the hallway please?" Lily asked, getting up from her seat and giving Harry to Sirius before taking James out into the hallway, Sirius standing in the kitchen with the door shut.

Sirius looked at Remus with an awkward smile, holding Harry in his arms and sitting where Lily was sat before. "Remus, right?"

Remus simply nodded, not speaking a word and giving Sirius a small smile.

On the other side of the door, James and Lily were whisper-shouting about who they had agreed on to look after Harry. Lily insisted that she had said that Remus was coming over to babysit, and eventually, after trying to convince Lily that she hadn't, James gave up and agreed with Lily. He knew he was in the wrong. They both walked back in the kitchen with sheepish smiles on their lips.

"I, uh, got it wrong." James said and looked at Sirius and Remus. "It was suppose to be Remus to look after Harry, not you, Sirius." He told his best friend awkwardly.

Sirius nodded, licking over his lips and getting up. But before he had the chance to speak, Remus did.

"I can if you want. It isn't a problem."

Lily shook her head, "Both of you are to stay and look after Harry, and you can both spend the night here as well. By the time James and I get back it'll be quite late and I'm not having either of you driving back late." She insisted.

Half an hour later, James and Lily had left for their night out, leaving Sirius and Remus alone with Harry.

Sirius was sat on the couch, Remus sat next to him as Harry was sat in between them, amused by the toy in his lap. Both Remus and Sirius could feel the tension in the air whilst they awkwardly watched whatever TV show was on the television.

"So, read any good books lately?" Sirius asked.

Remus turned his head to look at Sirius and raised a eyebrow, confused by his question. "Pardon?"

"I remember you saying that you enjoy reading, so I asked if you had read any good books lately." Sirius replied.

Remus' cheeks turned red and his hands started fumbling with the hem of his shirt. He was so stupid. He should of caught on quicker.

"Yeah, a few." He mumbled in response. "I enjoy real-life stories the most, find them the most interesting."

Sirius nodded, smiling a bit when he realized that Remus was trying to make conversation with Sirius. Sirius was definitely not going to let this opportunity get away.

"That's cool, I much prefer to watch films than read." Sirius replied in an effort to continue the conversation with Remus. "I like horror films the best. There's nothing better than a good scare." He said with a smirk.

Remus smiled, maybe he was able of having a proper conversation with Sirius. "What's your favourite film?" He asked, looking at Harry just to check if he was okay before looking back up at Sirius.

"Probably the classical Dracula films, the Paranormal Activity films are a joke. I reckon Harry could sit through them and he wouldn't get scared." Sirius replied.

Remus blushed bright red and nodded, looking down towards Harry and moving a few strands of hair out of Harry's face.

Sirius raised a eyebrow at Remus' sudden blushing before his eyes widened and a half-smirk half-smile formed on his lips. "You're scared of the Paranormal Activity films, aren't you?!" He exclaimed.

Remus looked up at Sirius, his cheeks even redder than before. "W-what? No.." He said, trying to play it cool.

"You are!" Sirius said with a chuckle. "How can you be scared of them? They're terrible with special effects and wait. Please don't tell me you actually believe that the films are based off real events."

Remus was the brightest shade of red he had been all night as he looked at Sirius with a great amount of embarrassment and gave him a timid nod.

Sirius shook his head but smiled at Remus, "They're not based on real events." He said, about to say something else but was interrupted by a small yawn coming from his godson.

"I think it's someone's bedtime." Sirius said and looked down at Harry fondly, picking him up and taking him upstairs.

When Sirius walked back downstairs a few minuets later, Remus was looking through a takeaway menu.

"I was thinking of ordering us a pizza or something." Remus said, not looking up from the menu, but knowing that Sirius was there.

"I can pay for my own pizza." Sirius said and walked over to the DVD rack where James and Lily kept all of their films.

"No, it's fine, my treat." Remus said and looked over at Sirius with a smile. "No better way to get to know someone than buying them a pizza."

Sirius looked at Remus and shook his head. "You don't have to buy me food in order for me to like you. I already like you, I find you interesting."

Remus once again, found himself blushing as he looked at the menu. "I find you interesting too. But I'm still buying you pizza." He insisted.

-

Half an hour later and the two were watching the first paranormal activity film and eating slices of pizza. Remus had tried to persuade Sirius to watch a different film, a romantic film ideally, but Sirius was having none of it. Sirius had managed to find all of the first four paranormal films, telling Remus that he was going man him up a bit. Which of course - made Remus blush.

"This film is so funny." Sirius said with a chuckle as he took a bite of the ham and pineapple pizza slice in his hand.

Remus was just about to make a comment when Katie, the girl in the film, starting screaming as she was dragged out of bed, making Remus jump and push his face into Sirius' arm for protection.

Sirius looked down at Remus with a blush but allowed himself to smile, putting a arm over Remus and patting his back. "If you're really that scared, we can turn it off." He promised.

Remus shook his head, though his slight shaking and the fact that he had his hands gripped onto the material of Sirius' shirt suggested that he did, indeed, want the film to be turned off.

Sirius shook his head, "No, I don't want you to be all scared." He said, slowly removing his arm from Remus and getting up, taking the disk out of the DVD player and putting it back in the DVD case.

Remus watched shyly from the couch, "Thanks." He said quietly and sat up, trying to regain the small bit of dignity he had left. He hardly even knew Sirius and he had already curled up to him as if he was a child who needed protection. _Nice one Remus._ He thought to himself.

"Ah, the notebook. I've never seen this, but everyone says that it's good and everyone always ends up crying, apparently. So let's see what all of the fuss is about." Sirius said, holding the case of the much-fussed-about film in his hands.

 _No. No no no no no. NO._ Remus thought to himself. Remus was the one who went to watch the notebook with Lily when it came out (James insisted that it was far too girly for him), and they had both ended up crying at the end of it. Now Sirius was going to see Remus cry, after he had practically jumped into his lap after the Paranormal Activity film, it was official, Remus would have no pride left after this night. _None at all._

After popping the disc in the DVD player, Sirius walked back to the couch and plopped down, putting his arm over Remus.

Remus tensed up a bit - he wasn't use to touching. But he soon melted into Sirius' touch, laying his head on Sirius' shoulder.

The one mutual thing that the two had was that they were both openly gay. Remus had always known, whereas Sirius had discovered it in secondary school. Both Remus and Sirius had similar but different experiences when it came to having boyfriends or getting dates. Remus had had a few crushes, but had never gotten the courage to ask them out on a date. Whereas Sirius was constantly being asked to go back to other's houses for one night stands - but Sirius didn't want that. He wanted a proper relationship, not one night stands and awkward awakens.

Half way through the film, Sirius decided to ask Remus what the hell was going on. Because even though he understood it perfectly, Sirius missed the voice of the man that he had recently got to know just that night.

"How can't you understand?" Remus asked with a chuckle and looked up at Sirius.

"It's.. confusing." Sirius said with a pout, looking down at Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes, getting the remote off Sirius' lap and pausing the film before turning his attention back to Sirius and explaining what was happening and the plot of the film up to the point where they were.

Sirius didn't even listen, he just watched Remus' lips moved and subconsciously liked his lips. He knew he hardly knew Remus, but he was so intrigued by the man and he simply _had_ to know more about him.

"Sirius, are you listening?" Remus asked, raising a eyebrow at Sirius as he watched the long-haired man lick his lips. Remus waved his hand in front of Sirius, which seemed to work to get Sirius out of his daze, because he jerked his head back a bit with a small, embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, I um, was thinking of pizza." Sirius said lamely, trying to think of a reason as to why he had been licking his lips.

Remus raised a eyebrow and just shook his head, playing the film again. "Right.."

Five minuets past, and Remus was upstairs with a small, crying loudly for his size, Harry.

"Shh, come on now." Remus soothed, holding the smallest of the Potters to his chest and patting his back.

Sirius came up, a bottle of warmed up milk in his hand for Harry.

"How can such a small thing make all this noise?" Sirius asked, taking Harry into his arms, the small black-haired infant soon calming down and drinking the warm milk.

"I don't know, it amazes me too." Remus chuckled, looking around at all of Harry's toys and other things that simply seemed to much for a child of only one years old to have.

"What're you looking at all wide eyed and in awe of?" Sirius asked, watching Remus as he had Harry in his arms.

Remus looked at Sirius with a shy smile - he hadn't realized he had been watched by Sirius.

"Just, so much stuff for such a young person." Remus said.

"Did you not have as much stuff when you were younger? Because this isn't _that much_." Sirius said, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Having come from such a posh and wealthy background, Sirius sometimes forgotten that others didn't come from such wealthy backgrounds like he did. Though, sometimes he kind of wished that he was from a average family. His own mother hardly even held him when he was younger, always hiring nannies to look after Sirius, and his younger brother, Regulus. Sirius was suppose to go to a all boys school, but Sirius was having _none_ of that. He demanded that he went to a public school - he hated making people think that he was better than them. Because to Sirius, he wasn't. Except for one boy called Serverus. Or, as James, Sirius. and their old friend Peter, called him, _Snivellus._

Remus looked at Sirius and shook his head, "I grew up with a poor family." He mumbled shyly.

To be truthful, Remus was embarrassed by his background. Not his family - he loved them more than anything. But his background as in the fact that he had to share a bed with his mum and dad in a one roomed flat for the first three years of his life. Or the fact that he had to wear second hand clothes. He loved his family, and he did appreciate everything that they had done for him. He just didn't like talking about his past to people. Especially when he hardly knew the person and they were  _beautiful._

Sirius licked over his lips - had he just messed up what could of been a friendship? He hoped not. Apart from James, Sirius didn't have any other friends. And seeing as James had a family of his own, Sirius couldn't have James to himself as a best friend or a brother. Well, like-a-brother. So Sirius was trying to make a few new friends, but it wasn't working very well. Every time he tried to make a new friend, it just didn't go to plan. With woman they thought that Sirius was _flirting_ , and with men they thought that Sirius was too camp. Isn't that just great? People judging you. _What fun._

"I didn't mean to sound so rude - forget I said anything at all." Sirius said as he lay the now-sleeping Harry down.

Remus just shook his head with a small smile, walking back downstairs with Sirius to the lounge.

Remus sat down, putting his feet up. He sat on the other side of the couch from Sirius, feeling a bit awkward from the conversation in Harry's room.

Sirius walked back in the lounge and sighed, "I am sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it." He said and sat down.

Remus shook his head, looking at the TV with the remote in his hand and pressing play.

Sirius huffed - puppy dog eyes it was. He leaned his back against Remus' side and looked up at his with his best puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip.

Remus looked down at Sirius and laughed, shaking his head. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Puppy dog eyes, they always work." Sirius said.

"Twenty-one and still doing the puppy dog eyes, mature." Remus chuckled, gently patting Sirius' forehead.

"I'll have you know, that the puppy dog eyes have been known to be very effective. Especially mine." Sirius said, looking up at Remus with a a small smile. "And does this mean that I'm forgiven?"

Remus nodded, "But I now feel the need to give you a nickname that relates to a dog. I would say pouting-puppy, but that sounds like a failed children's toy."

Sirius chuckled, "Mm, I don't know. We can think of one later."

Remus nodded in agreement before turned his head back to watch the film.

By the end of the film, it wasn't just Remus who was crying. That's right, Sirius was crying as well.

"Why did it have to end like that?" Sirius asked, wiping his tears with the sleeves of his jumper, sniffling and looking at Remus, laughing a bit when he saw the state of the boy. Although, Sirius couldn't really laugh when he too had been crying more than either of them.

Remus turned his head, laughing at the state of them both before answering, "Because that's how things turn out sometimes in life."

"Well, well, this is why I prefer horrors." Sirius said with a huff, trying to regain a bit of his 'manliness'.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Stop trying to be this huge man when you just cried over a chick flick with me." He said, laughing through a few tears as Sirius leaned into Remus.

-

When Lily and James got home that night, they were met by a heart-warming sight. Remus was asleep with Harry in his arms, the small infant also asleep. Sirius was also asleep, his head on Remus' lap.

"After all those tries to get them out on a date together when we were younger." Lily whispered with a quiet chuckle, carefully taking Harry from Remus' arms, not to wake her son nor her best friend.

It was true - when Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius were younger, Lily and James would always leave Remus and Sirius together when they met up in hope of them getting to know each other at least. But whenever they went back after a few hours to see how their two best friends were doing, Sirius was always talking on the phone, and Remus had his nose in a book.

"I know," James chuckled. "Leave them sleep down here for tonight." He said.

Lily nodded, leaving the room with her son and husband, leaving the two men on the couch.

-

When Sirius woke up the next morning, he could feel that his head wasn't on a pillow, but instead, something firmer. Looking up, Sirius saw Remus and let out a shocked scream, jolting up and hitting his head forcefully into Remus' nose, a groan leaving both his and Remus' mouths.

Remus' eyes fluttered open when he felt a sudden pain in his nose, moving his hands to cover his nose.

"Fucking hell." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"Sorry, was a bit of a surprise to wake up with my head on your lap." Sirius said and got up, stretching his arms out before getting up and scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine," Remus said, opening his eyes and looking at Sirius. "Is it bleeding?" He asked, moving his hands for Sirius to look at his nose.

Sirius bent down to look at Remus' nose, eyes flickering from Remus' nose to his eyes. "No, no blood." He mumbled, looking up at Remus in his suddenly charming, engaging eyes.

Remus looked down at Sirius and looked back into his eyes, wondering when Sirius' eyes suddenly got so intriguing and interesting. _Fuck it._ Remus thought to himself and cupped Sirius' cheeks.  _Be spontaneous for once._

Before Sirius could even speak, he felt Remus' lips on his and instantly kissed back, moving his hands onto Remus' cheek.

Feeling that Sirius kissed him back, a wave of confidence and relief washed over Remus. He had never had  _any_ luck when it came to boys. He didn't have the confidence either.

It was Sirius who pulled back first, looking up at Remus with slightly widened eyes and reddened cheeks.

"Don't look so shocked - I  _can_ be confidence sometimes." Remus said and gently patted Sirius' cheek.

Sirius got up, putting his hand out for Remus to hold, glad when he did.

"Let's go out for breakfast - my treat." Sirius said and pulled Remus to his feet.

Remus was about to refuse, but decided that maybe he should believe in himself a bit more and have more confidence.

"I'd like that."


End file.
